The Kind-Hearted
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Lilo is seventeen years old and she is getting to be an age where she wants to date. But a certain friend of hers won't allow it. Stitch will do everything he can to protect his Ohana, especially Lilo. But when Lilo meets a seemingly perfect guy, her world gets turned upside down. Will Stitch be able to save her? Read on! Rated K for language. Title was Adventures in Space
1. Chapter 1

The sound of Nick's scream made me rush into the foyer and I gasped and saw Stitch's jaws clamped around Nick's arm.

"Stitch!" I yelled and I ran forward and yanked him off of Nick's arm.

Stitch snapped at him and Nick dropped the flowers he got for me and he yanked open the door.

"Nick wait!" I yelled.

"Weirdos! That's what you all are!" yelled Nick and he jumped into his car and sped off.

I watched him leave and I spun around and narrowed my eyes. "Damn it Stitch! Why do you have to do this with every guy who even seems slightly interested in me?" I demanded.

"Lilo no boyfriend!" yelled Stitch. "I'm allowed to have a boyfriend Stitch! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I gave a frustrated yell and I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to my room. Tears welled in my eyes.

I'm Lilo Pelekai. I'm seventeen years old and I live in Kauai Hawaii. Stitch is my pet and best friend. He's an alien from outer space.

Nick was a boy in my school. He asked me out on a date a few days ago. When Stitch found out, he wasn't happy. Hence, the reason why he bit Nick. Nick wasn't the first victim. There was also Larry and Michael. They were also harassed by Stitch and now don't even look at me. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked a lot like Nani, my older sister. I put on some makeup for tonight, but it was all a waste. I had put my straight black hair in a white headband and I wore a pretty blue dress that I borrowed from Nani. I took out some wipes and took off my eye make-up.

I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it and took out the headband. My hair fell into my face and I tucked it behind my ear.

"Lilo?" asked Stitch. He opened the door and his ears were down and he bent his head.

I looked at him and walked over to my window and sat down next to it. Stitch walked up and sat next to me.

"Lilo," said Stitch. "Stitch sorry."

"No you're not," I said.

Stitch looked up at me. I rested my arms on the windowsill and put my head on them. I looked up at the stars and sighed. "Why Stitch?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Why don't you let me go out on dates?" I asked.

Stitch looked at me then got up and walked over to my bookshelf. He threw some of them out of the bookshelf then found one and handed it to me. It was a book about a girl who fell in love with a boy. But she had her heart broken by the boy when he cheated on her with another girl. I looked from the book to Stitch.

"Oh Stitch," I sighed. "This is just a story. It's not real."

"Very real," said Stitch.

I sighed and knelt down in front of him. "Yes, it could be real. But, if I choose the right guy, then this will never happen to me."

Stitch looked down, "No guy, good enough for Lilo."

I smiled and brought Stitch into a hug.

"Ohana," said Stitch.

"That's right, Ohana," I said.

"Lilo! I need you to run to the store for me!" yelled Nani from downstairs.

Nani and David got married when Nani turned twenty-three. They are now expecting their second child. Their first child, a little boy, Hani, was three years old and a bit of a troublemaker.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I sat up in my bed and looked around for Stitch, but he was missing. "Stitch?" I asked sleepily.

"Lilo! Come on get up!" yelled Nani.

"I'm up!" I yelled back. I threw my covers off of me and walked over to my mirror and laughed at my hair. It was all over the place. I had the worst bed head. I made a face in the mirror and laughed.

"Lilo, what are you doing?" asked Pleakly from the doorway.

I laughed, "Look at my hair."

Pleakly smiled and stuck out his two tongues. He wore a green dress and he was carrying a laundry basket.

"Do you have any laundry?"

"Yeah, hold on," I said and turned to the pile of clothes on my floor.

"So, how was your date last night?" asked Pleakly.

I picked up the clothes and frowned. Then I walked over to the basket and set them in without a word.

"Oh no…Stitch again?" asked Pleakly.

I nodded. "I don't know what to do Pleakly. At this rate, I'll be single my whole life and have to live in a volcano alone with a million cats."

Pleakly chuckled, "Don't worry Lilo, that won't happen. The right guy will come. One that Stitch will approve of hopefully."

"If he ever approves any of them. I swear, he's worse than a father," I said and laughed a little.

Pleakly laughed and picked up the laundry basket and walked downstairs.

"Oh Pleakly? Have you seen Stitch?" I asked.

"Oh he's with Jumba, they are working on something together."

I raised an eyebrow. Then I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back in a high ponytail. Then I changed from my pajamas into some blue jeans and a green t-shirt. I walked out of my bedroom and towards Jumba's bedroom/lab. Once I reached the lab, I had to shield my eyes. Jumba was using some sort of tool and it made a lot of bright sparks.

"Jumba, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Lilo," said Jumba and he shut off his tool and took off his goggles.

Stitch appeared next to him and took off his goggles.

"Just a brand new invention of diabolical proportions."

"What does it do?" I asked and walked over to it.

"It is a transporter," said Jumba.

"So experiment 626 can see the other experiments for visits and they can come here…also Pleakly's mother wants to visit and this is cheaper than flying."

I giggled. "I'm going to the store Stitch, you wanna come?"

"Eh," said Stitch and he put his goggles down and followed me out of Jumba's lab. We walked downstairs and suddenly I was attacked by Hani. He roared and jumped onto my back.

I laughed and roared back at him. Then I started to tickle him.

Hani laughed, "Auntie Lilo, stop it."

I laughed, "What are you doing Hani?"

"I'm a experment just like Stitch," said Hani.

I laughed, "Its exper_i_ment."

"Lilo, I need you to pick these things up for me," said Nani. She handed me a slip of paper. Her hand was over her huge pregnant belly. She was due in a couple of weeks.

I nodded and took the slip of paper from her.

Nani smiled and turned to Hani. "And what are you doing loco boy?"

"I'm a experiment!" he shouted.

Nani laughed and I did as well.

"David's at work?" I asked.

Nani nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Come on experiment Hani, come get some breakfast," she said.

Hani jumped up and rushed into the kitchen.

"Let's go Stitch," I said.

"Ok," he said.

We walked out of the house and since it was such a beautiful day, we decided to walk to the store. It wasn't far.

"Aloha Lilo, Aloha Stitch," greeted my old dance instructor Kumu.

"Aloha Kumu," I said and smiled.

Kumu retired from teaching when I turned fifteen. That was also the last year I took dance. But I became the new instructor for the dance studio when I turned sixteen.

"What are you two up to today?" he asked.

"Nani asked us to run to the store," I said.

"Ah, how is Nani? And David?" he asked.

"They're good. Nani's going to have her baby soon," I replied.

"That's wonderful," said Kumu.

"I'll see you later Kumu. Mahalo!" I called and walked away.

"Mahalo Lilo!" responded Kumu.

Stitch and I continued towards the store. "So Stitch, looks like Nani's still having cravings. She wants pickles and peanut butter and bananas. Not quite like Elvis's favorite food. But it's pretty close," I said.

"Eh," agreed Stitch. I laughed. Then I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it!" shouted the girl I ran into. Then she looked up and smirked. "Oh, it's Lilo and her ugly, rat dog."

"His name is Stitch Myrtle," I snapped. I clenched my fists.

Stitch growled.

"Whatever. It's disgusting. Shouldn't it be dead by now?" asked Myrtle.

"No, but you will be if you don't shut up," I snapped.

Myrtle had long curly orange hair and big blue eyes. She got contacts when she got older and she was one of the most popular girls in school. "So, Lilo, everyone is talking about your date with Nick. Or should I even call it a date? You and he didn't even get to walk out the door. What, did he finally open his eyes and see how ugly you really are?"

"You want me to break your nose again Myrtle? Because, believe me, I will," I said and squinted my eyes.

Stitch growled again.

Myrtle held her nose. Her daddy let her get a nose job after I messed up her original nose.

"I'll see you at school Lilo…but know that you are now the top loser at school now. Come on Keoni!" With that she walked off.

I looked behind Myrtle and that's when I saw Keoni. He had big brown eyes and had red hair. He was dating Myrtle.

"Aloha Lilo," he said. I blushed. I've had a crush on Keoni for a while. But, he chose Myrtle. He smiled at me then rushed to catch up with his girlfriend.

I sighed, "What does Myrtle have that I don't."

"Lilo better than Myrtle," said Stitch. Then he turned to Myrtle and stuck his tongue out.

I laughed. "Well, I know that." We walked into the store and Stitch and I walked around and got the pickles, peanut butter, and bananas. I handed the peanut butter to Stitch and He took it and walked with me up to the register.

"Stitch, don't eat any of the peanut butter," I said.

"Okay, okay," said Stitch.

We checked out and then left. "So Stitch, what do you wanna do today?" I asked. "We will have to do something fast because I have work at the dance studio."

"Pudge?" asked Stitch.

"Oh that's right! It's sandwich day!" I said and laughed. Then I ran right into someone...again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching…where I…was…" I trailed off when I looked at who I bumped into.

"No, no it was my fault," he said.

"Uh…um," I stuttered.

"Here let me get that for you," he said and picked up the bag that I dropped. I didn't even realize I dropped it. He was tall, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He was a local. He had black hair and tan skin and dark brown eyes. He had a tattoo of a weird design on his arm. He handed me the bag and smiled.

I smiled back and felt myself blushing.

"I'm Kahoni…by the way," he said.

"I'm um…uh…" I tried to talk but words wouldn't come out.

Stitch growled. "Lilo," he said and grabbed my hand and started to lead me away.

"Lilo?" asked Kahoni.

"Yes, I'm Lilo," I said and ripped my hand out of Stitch's.

"It's nice to meet you…Lilo," said Kahoni.

I tried to suppress a sigh.

"And who is this?" asked Kahoni. He looked down at Stitch who was growling and had his teeth bared.

"Oh, this is Stitch…my dog," I said.

"A dog? Interesting what kind?" he asked and leaned forward near Stitch. Suddenly his watch started to beep. He gasped and looked down at it. Then he looked down at Stitch.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Huh, oh, no, I just. I have to get going. I'm sorry again," said Kahoni.

"No worries," I said.

"I'll see you around," said Kahoni.

"Bye," I said and waved.

"Stupid head," snarled Stitch.

"Stop that Stitch. He was nice," I said.

"No good," said Stitch.

"Who will be good Stitch?" I asked.

"Stitch will know," he said simply.

I sighed and shook my head. Then we walked back home. But the entire walk home, I couldn't get Kahoni out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place from Stitch's perspective**

"Sandwich," Lilo said.

"Sandwich," I said and handed her the sandwich. It was hard for me to not eat it. Peanut butter sandwiches were one of my favorite human foods.

"Alright, I'll be right back Stitch. Wait here," Lilo said. She took off her wrap and walked into the ocean. Once she was deep enough she dove under the water with the sandwich in her hand.

I would have loved to join her. But water and I don't mix well. I blamed Jumba. Water was something that really caught my interest on this planet. Lilo and Nani would take me surfing a lot which I don't mind. It doesn't hurt me. But falling into the water does. I can't swim.

Suddenly Lilo resurfaced and gulped in some air. She gave a thumbs up to me and I returned her thumbs up.

Once Lilo got to the beach, I handed her, her towel.

"Thank you," she said and wrapped the towel around herself. Lilo had grown up so fast. Maybe that was also why I didn't want her to date anyone. She and I were closer friends than anyone else on this planet. What if she forgot all about me? I didn't even like being away from her for more than a few minutes.

"Lilo, Stitch come with to work?" I asked.

"Of course you can. You're a great dancer. The kids could learn something from you," she said and squeezed water out of her long black hair.

Then I smelled something I didn't like.

"Lilo!" I heard someone call.

I looked up and felt anger surge through me. It was that boy who ran right into my precious friend.

"Kahoni! Aloha," Lilo said. I had to do something. I rushed up and grabbed Lilo's hand. "Stop that Stitch," whispered Lilo and she wrenched her hand out of my grasp.

I felt my ears droop and I got that feeling I don't like. Humans call it sadness.

"Swimming?" asked Kahoni when he approached us.

"Yeah, it's sandwich day. Right Stitch?" I asked.

I didn't respond. I stared at Kahoni. I squinted my eyes and studied him. He gave me a bad feeling.

"Sandwich day?" asked Kahoni.

"Yeah, Stitch and I bring a peanut butter sandwich to Pudge, the fish," I said.

Kahoni laughed, "You bring a sandwich to an actual fish that lives in the ocean?"

I growled. He was just like everyone else. He thought Lilo was weird, or crazy. But she wasn't. She is the only truly real human I've ever met.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"That is…amazing," said Kahoni.

His answer took me and Lilo both by surprise. Not a lot of people appreciate what Lilo does, like taking sandwiches to fish.

"You think it's…amazing?" asked Lilo. She started to turn pink in her cheeks. She did that when she was nervous or when she saw a boy. So, I've come to hate the pink cheeks.

"Well, yeah. I mean, who can honestly say that they have fed a live fish a peanut butter sandwich?" asked Kahoni.

Lilo laughed a little and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Listen, Lilo, I know we just met, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner. As an apology for running into you," said Kahoni.

"R-really? That sounds-," started Lilo before I cut her off.

"No," I said and stepped between her and Kahoni.

"Stitch," said Lilo through her teeth.

"No, it's fine. Maybe some other time," said Kahoni.

Lilo looked disappointed.

"Lilo, work," I said and grabbed her hand again and started to pull her away. I wouldn't let her let go this time.

"Oh right," said Lilo. "I-I'll see you around Kahoni. I have to get to work." She looked back at him and waved.

"Bye Lilo," he said.

I still thought he was a stupid head. I also still had that bad feeling in my stomach.

"Oh Stitch please, please, please, just once let me go out with a guy. Preferably him," said Lilo.

"No good," I said.

"Yes he is Stitch. He's nice. He's good," said Lilo.

I stopped and turned to face her. "Stitch get bad feeling," I said.

"When do you ever not have a bad feeling towards a guy?" she asked. "Stitch you like David don't you?"

I did like David. But David didn't give me a bad feeling.

"I'm going to meet someone just like David. But you have to let me try other people too," said Lilo. Suddenly she sank to her knees and her eyes were full of water. I didn't like this human thing either. They call it crying. Lilo told me that humans do it when they feel sadness. So this means that Lilo is sad. And that makes me feel sadness.

I walked over to her and placed my hands on hers and she looked at me. "Stitch sorry," I said. I reached a claw up and caught one of her tears. "Stitch only trying to protect Lilo."

"Sometimes, Lilo needs to protect herself, by herself," said Lilo. She sniffled.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this.

"Okay," I said.

Lilo looked at me. "What?" she asked.

"Lilo…can go on a date…with Kahoni," I struggled to say.

"Y-you mean it Stitch?" she asked.

I nodded.

Lilo's face brightened and she gathered me into a hug.

I hugged her back and smiled a little. I loved when she was happy.

"Thank you," she said to me.

I would be watching her. I just needed some help from Jumba and Pleakly.

"Excellent job today everyone," said Lilo to her class. I enjoyed going to Lilo's dance class because of how little the girls are. It reminded me of when Lilo was that little. I wish she was still that little. But I am her best friend and I will always be her best friend no matter how old she gets.

"Miss Lilo! I have been working on my dance solo. Want to watch it?" asked one of the little girls.

"I'd love to Malina," said Lilo. "Stitch, you want to watch it?"

"Eh," I said and sat down next to Lilo on the hard-wood floor. "Hit it," I said to the drummers and they started to play. Malina began to dance. She reminded me so much of Lilo. I rested my head on my hands and smiled. Once Malina was done I began to clap. Lilo smiled and clapped as well.

"That was wonderful Malina. You are doing great. Keep practicing."

Lilo stood up and I followed.

Malina rushed up to me. "Mr. Stitch, what did you think?" she asked.

"Eh," I said and held up my thumb.

Malina smiled and then laughed. She turned and rushed over to her mother.

Lilo walked over and picked up her bag.

"Come on Stitch, we've got to get home. Nani made us dinner," she said. I licked my lips.

I stuffed my face full of the food Nani made.

"Stitch!" yelled Nani. I stopped. Then I reached down into my throat and pulled out a chicken leg and offered it to her.

"Ugh, gross Stitch," complained Nani.

I offered it to Lilo.

She smiled and shook her head. "No thank you Stitch. Go ahead and eat it."

I shrugged and re-ate the chicken leg. I looked over and saw Hani trying to reach down his throat.

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there," said David and he grabbed Hani's arm and pulled it away from his mouth.

"See what you teach him?" asked Nani to me.

"Ah, do not blame 626. He was created to do as he pleases. He doesn't fully understand," explained Jumba. He bit into a large turkey leg.

"Well if you ask me, I think Stitch has grown enough to where he can understand things," said Pleakly.

"I have a date tomorrow night," said Lilo suddenly.

Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"Stitch gave me permission this time," she said.

I growled a bit and started to play with my mashed potatoes.

"With who?" asked Nani.

"His name is Kahoni," Lilo said.

"Kahoni? Kahoni Mahelona?" asked David.

"You know him?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, his foster father works with me at the office," said David.

"Foster father?" asked Lilo.

"Lilo, what is foster?" I asked.

"It means that Kahoni's first Ohana can't be with him anymore. So he was given to a new Ohana," said Lilo.

"Like Stitch," I said.

Lilo smiled, "Yes, but you are more to us than a fostered…alien. You are Ohana now and forever."

I smiled at that.

"I don't know about Kahoni, Lilo. His father is a good man…but he doesn't talk about Kahoni too much. In fact, he always leaves the subject anytime it's brought up," said David.

"Have you met him personally?" asked Lilo.

"No," responded David.

"But I have. He is a kind person and not to mention really cute," I said.

"Like me!" said Hani.

Lilo laughed, "Yes, like you Hani."

"And…Stitch is okay with it?" asked Nani.

Everyone turned to me again.

I was going to have to say it again. I grabbed at my eyes and sighed. "Stitch says okay."

"Well done 626," said Jumba.

"Yes, well done Stitch," said Pleakly.

I went back to playing with my mashed potatoes.

Later that night, Lilo and I listened to Elvis while she got ready for bed.

"Stitch?" asked Lilo. I looked up at her. "Do you think Kahoni, likes me…like, really likes me?" asked Lilo.

"Blech," I said and stuck my tongue out.

"No seriously," laughed Lilo. She walked over and sat down on the floor in front of me. "You're my best friend Stitch. I want…need to be able to talk to you about this."

"Lilo is beautiful," I said. And she was. She was the only beautiful human in my eyes.

"Thank you Stitch," she said. "And I promise, if things work out between me and Kahoni, you will still always be my best friend forever. Not even Kahoni could keep us apart." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Then she hugged me. I hugged her back.

I crawled down from the bunk-bed and looked over at Lilo's sleeping form. Then I scampered out the door and towards Jumba's room. I walked into his room. He was working on the teleportation device.

"Ah, 626," greeted Jumba. "What are you doing up?"

"Stitch needs Jumba's help," I said.

"Oh? With what?" asked Jumba.

"Lilo," I said.

"Oh come now 626. Is this about her date?" asked Jumba.

"Eh," I responded.

"Leave it alone 626," said Jumba.

"Stitch get bad feeling," I said.

Jumba looked up. "Bad feeling eh? Where?"

I pointed to my stomach.

"You sure it is not gas?" asked Jumba.

I shook my head.

"What kind of bad feeling?" asked Jumba.

"Kahoni gives Stitch bad feeling. No good," I said.

Jumba rubbed his chin. "What do you need my help for?"

I scurried over to Jumba's tool closet and threw around tools until I found what I was looking for. Jumba's binoculars.

"Ah, spying?" asked Jumba.

"Oh no! No! You two are not going to ruin this for Lilo," said Pleakly and he walked over to us.

"Oh come on Pleakly. It will give 626 piece of mind," said Jumba.

"This is Lilo's first date. You will ruin it!"

"The point of spying is not to be seen," said Jumba.

"Stitch get bad feeling," I said.

"I don't care. I won't allow it," said Pleakly.

"We'll let you wear your wig and nice dress in public if you want to come with us," said Jumba.

Pleakly froze then squinted his one eye at Jumba. "And the make-up?"

Jumba sighed, "Yes and the make-up."

"Fine. I'm in," said Pleakly.

I smiled, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**This takes place from Lilo's perspective**

"You look beautiful baby," said Nani and she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Absolutely gorgeous," said Pleakly.

I smiled, "Thank you both."

I wore a red dress and a white sweater. I wore a small amount of make-up and I was ready.

David was able to give me Kahoni's number. So I called him and he said he would pick me up at seven. It was now 6:45. I had butterflies in my stomach.

I was nervous for two reasons. One, this is my first date and I really like this Kahoni guy. Two, I couldn't help but feel like Stitch will randomly change his mind and hurt Kahoni.

"Lilo," said Stitch and I smiled and knelt down next to him. He held out his hand which had a pink hibiscus in it. He reached up and stuck it in my hair.

I smiled, "Thank you." Stitch smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"He's here!" exclaimed Nani.

Stitch stuck his tongue out in disgust and growled a little.

"Hey, be nice. Please," I said.

"Okay, okay," said Stitch.

"You must be Kahoni. I'm Nani, Lilo's older sister," said Nani to Kahoni.

I walked downstairs with Stitch following directly behind me.

"Hey Kahoni," I said and smiled.

"Lilo, you look amazing," said Kahoni with a smile.

I felt myself blush.

Kahoni looked great as well. He wore a black button up and beige pants.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and Nani handed me my satchel. I put it around myself and walked over to Kahoni.

"I'll have her back by ten Nani. And it's good to see you David," said Kahoni.

"You too, tell your father I said aloha," replied David.

Kahoni took my hand and led me out.

"Bye everyone," I called. Then I looked back and saw Stitch. "Oh, hold on, one second Kahoni." I let go of his hand and rushed over to Stitch.

He looked up at me. His ears were drooped and he looked sad.

"This means so much to me Stitch. And remember what I told you last night? You are my Ohana forever and nothing can keep us apart," I said and took his hands.

"Okay," said Stitch sadly.

I kissed him on the head and gave him a quick hug. Then I got up and rushed back over to Kahoni.

"Bye Lilo," I heard Stitch call.

I turned and smiled and waved to him.

"You seem very close with Stitch," said Kahoni.

"He is my best friend," I responded.

"Seems a bit strange that a dog can talk," said Kahoni.

"Oh, he's a, um, rare kind of dog. So, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd grab a meal, then maybe go to the carnival," said Kahoni.

"Sounds great," I said and he opened his car door for me. I slid inside and he got in on the driver's side.

"So, where did you get Stitch?" asked Kahoni as he drove.

Why was he so interested in Stitch?

"Uh, Aloha Animal Rescue," I responded. This was the truth.

"And I know you said he was rare. But does he have a certain breed?" he asked.

"Uh, what music do you have?" I quickly changed the subject and looked at his CD's. Then all I saw were CD's of my favorite singer. Elvis Presley. "You…you like Elvis?"

"Uh, yeah, don't make fun okay? He's the King," said Kahoni.

"Are you kidding? I love Elvis!" I said.

"Really? Like how much?" asked Kahoni.

"He's all I listened to as a kid and even now. I know all of his songs by heart," I said and popped in one of his CD's. Elvis's song Devil in Disguise came on and Kahoni and I laughed and sang along all the way to the restaurant.

We were eating at one of the very few Italian restaurants here. Most of the places to eat were fakey luau places. Like the one Nani used to work at.

"This place is really nice," I said as the waitress led us to our table.

"My father takes my mother here all the time for date nights. We are good friends with the owner," said Kahoni.

We sat down and I looked at the menu. I couldn't help but stare at the expensive prices.

"Please, Lilo, don't worry. Get whatever you want," said Kahoni.

"Alright," I said and smiled.

We talked throughout the entire meal. I got spaghetti and Kahoni got ravioli. Kahoni told me that he had three other foster siblings and that they were like a real family.

I told him about Nani, David, and Hani. I also told him about my "Uncle Jumba and Aunt Pleakly." But I didn't go too into detail about them.

"How come I didn't see them?" asked Kahoni.

"Oh, they were going to the movies," I lied.

"We would like a table inside sir," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Shut up. She'll hear us," said another familiar voice.

I groaned and put my hand on my face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kahoni.

"No, I just…I'll be right back," I said and put the napkin that was on my lap onto the table. Then I got up and sure enough there they were.

Jumba was dressed in a button up white shirt that was too small and he wore tight jeans. He had a hat on and had his mustache on as well.

Pleakly wore a blonde wig and had bright red lipstick on. He wore a flashy red dress that sparkled when it was caught in the light.

Then there was Stitch. He was dressed like a little boy. He had a hat with a propeller on it and had a yellow shirt on.

They sat down at the table the waiter showed them to. I walked up to them and they hid themselves with their menus.

"Guys," I said.

"Huh? Do we know you ma'am?" asked Pleakly in a fake girl voice.

"Stop it Pleakly. I know it's you, and Jumba and even you Stitch," I said.

They lowered their menus shamefully.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"We are just here to eat dinner is all," said Jumba.

"Yeah right. Are you spying on me?" I demanded.

"They wanted to do it Lilo, I told them not to," said Pleakly.

"Yet, here you are," I snapped.

"They let me wear my wig," said Pleakly and he ran a hand through the blonde wig.

"I'm pretty positive this is all your idea," I said and looked at Stitch.

His ears drooped, "Yes, Stitch did it."

"Why?"

"Keeping eye on Kahoni. Bad feeling," said Stitch.

I groaned, "Stitch, just leave it alone. Kahoni is a sweet guy." I looked back and Kahoni waved. I smiled and held up my finger to let him know I'd be over in a second.

He nodded.

"Okay fine, listen. I don't care about this anymore. But if I see you or if Kahoni sees you then it's game over and I'll never speak to _any _of you ever again," I said.

Stitch gasped.

"I mean it. Now, just eat your dinner then please go home," I said. Then I turned and walked back over the table.

"Sorry about that," I said to Kahoni. "I know that family, their son takes dance where I work."

"Odd family," said Kahoni.

I laughed, "Yeah, they are."

Once we were done eating, Kahoni and I walked out of the restaurant and I walked past Jumba, Pleakly, and Stitch and gave them a look.

They smiled and waved.

"So, carnival?" asked Kahoni.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

Kahoni hit all the bottles and I clapped for him. The man gave him a stuffed alien…but it was a green thing with black eyes. I knew that aliens didn't really look like that.

"For you," he said and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said and took it.

"I know most girls would want a giant stuffed bear, but, I figured this might be more you," said Kahoni.

I laughed, "You're right about that."

"Do you want to go on another ride?" he asked. "We still have four tickets."

"Sure," I said.

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" he asked.

"Okay," I said and smiled.

We stood in line and I had the feeling that we were being watched. I looked behind me and scanned the crowd. Everyone was rushing about with food or tickets or stuffed animals. No one was looking at us.

Once it was our turn, Kahoni helped me into the seat and the guy took our tickets and closed the bar over us.

We rode up higher and higher. Then the wheel stopped while we were at the very top. Probably to let more people on.

"The night sky is so beautiful," said Kahoni.

I looked over at him and saw him gazing at the stars. I smiled, "I agree."

"What do you think is out there?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

"I think aliens exist," said Kahoni.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't laugh."

"No, I think you're right. I think it would be selfish to think that we are the only living creatures in the Universe," I said.

"Glad someone agrees with me," he said. He looked deeply into my eyes and I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach. Was he going to kiss me?

Suddenly, something caught my attention.

"What is that?" I asked and Kahoni spun around.

It looked like a falling star…but bigger…and it was headed straight for us!

Kahoni looked down and shouted, "Get us off of here!"

That's when I realized that there was no one else on the Ferris Wheel except for us. Someone set us up.

"Shit," I said. I reached over and pushed the button that released the bar.

"Lilo, what are you-?" asked Kahoni.

"We have to move! That thing is getting closer!" I said and I stood and looked at the bar in front of me. It wasn't that far, I could jump to it. So I did. I grunted and held on tightly.

"Oh my God!" shouted people from below. Some screamed.

"Lilo!" shouted Kahoni.

"Kahoni hurry!" I said and reached to the other bar and started to climb them like monkey bars.

Kahoni followed closely.

"Lilo!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Stitch!" I called down. "Move the Ferris Wheel!"

I watched Stitch scurry over to the control panel. He pushed a button and the Ferris Wheel started to move.

"Hold on tight Kahoni," I said.

I looked over at the thing and it was too close. We weren't going to make it.

Suddenly the thing zoomed right past the Ferris Wheel and I lost my grip and started to fall.

I screamed and tried to grab something. Anything.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand.

"Stitch," I sighed with relief.

Stitch held onto me with one hand and the Ferris Wheel with the other.

We finally made it down to the ground and some of the people started to clap.

"You saved me Stitch," I said. Stitch smiled and licked my face. "Ew," I laughed and wiped the slobber off of my face.

"Lilo! Are you hurt?" asked Jumba.

"I'm fine. Wait, where's Kahoni?" I asked.

I looked over by the Ferris Wheel, but he vanished.

Suddenly the people started to scream again and run away.

I gasped and looked up. It was Gantu! What was he doing here?

"Hello little girl…and abomination…and idiots," said Gantu to all of us.

"What do you want Gantu?" I demanded.

"Well, that is to be determined. I'm here to collect something. Isn't that right…Kahoni?" asked Gantu.

Suddenly Kahoni appeared from behind Gantu's huge leg.

"Kahoni?" I asked. I furrowed my eyebrow. I was confused.

Stitch growled. "Bad feeling," he said.

Stitch was right…and I didn't listen.

"That's definitely her, and her abomination," said Gantu.

"Great, father will be please," said Kahoni. He had a darker face…but his eyes still looked kind. That must have been his trick all along.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Now then, will you come quietly or will you make this difficult?" asked Gantu.

"You aren't taking Stitch," I said and stepped in front of Stitch.

"Who said I wanted the abomination?" asked Gantu.

I felt my face go from anger to confusion. "Then, what do you want?"

"The little human girl who tamed an abomination," said Gantu.

I gasped and Stitch and Jumba and Pleakly rushed forward and stood in front of me to protect me.

"Why do you want Lilo?" asked Jumba.

"Personal reasons, and someone requested for her personally," responded Gantu. Then he held up a gun. "Now move, or I'll shoot."

"Lilo run!" yelled Stitch.

I kicked off my shoes and ran as fast as I could away from Gantu and Kahoni.

I heard the sounds of the space gun but I kept running. I looked around the deserted carnival for a place to hide.

Then I found a small game center. I jumped over the counter and hit under it. I panted and tried to take slower deeper breaths.

"Rip this place apart until we find her!" yelled Gantu. Suddenly I heard the sound of something else. Something I had never heard before. They had scratchy voices and talked in a different language. I peeked over the counter and saw aliens with big yellow eyes and a huge head with yellow spots covering them. They bared their razor sharp teeth.

I gasped and hid back under the counter. Then I clapped a hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing.

I heard them hissing and snapping their jaws. Then I heard them flipping over booths. I had to run.

I looked up and saw a baseball bat leaning against the side of the booth.

I slowly crawled forward and heard a shriek. I looked around and one of the aliens lunged for me. I grabbed the bat and swung it. It hit the alien and I ran as fast as I could out from the booth.

I looked over and saw Stitch laughing and shooting at one of the aliens. Jumba and Pleakly were also fighting with them. But there were too many.

"Boo," I heard a voice say.

I gasped and looked at Gantu's huge head.

He reached a hand out and tried to grab me but I ducked and darted out of the way.

Suddenly I ran right into Kahoni. I screamed and he gripped my arm and yanked the bat out of my hands.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

Gantu grabbed me by the waist.

"Put me down! Stitch help!" I cried.

"Lilo!" yelled Stitch and he ran forward and scampered up Gantu and onto Gantu's fist where he held me.

"Abomination! Get off!" Gantu shook his hand and I felt like I would be sick, or like my neck would break.

Stitch grabbed my arm and pulled but it was no use.

"Come here!" yelled Gantu and he tried to snatch Stitch. But Stitch was too quick.

Suddenly Stitch was caught in a net. I gasped and looked down and saw Kahoni with a net gun.

"No!" I yelled. "Stitch!"

Stitch growled and thrashed inside the net. Gantu laughed and picked it up. Then he brought us over to his ship. He put me and Stitch inside of a glass container that was similar to what I was thrown in last time I was kidnapped by Gantu. I was only seven then.

"If you think you can escape this casing, you are sorely mistaken. It is air tight and much more secure," snarled Gantu.

I narrowed my eyes and Stitch and I pounded on the glass.

"You can't take us! We're protected by the Galactic Alliance!" I shouted.

Gantu simply laughed and Stitch tried to squeeze out of the glass casing, but Gantu was right. It was much more secure.

I looked down and saw Kahoni looking up at me.

"Please, don't do this," I said to him.

He turned and walked away.

Suddenly the ship started to take off and I watched Hawaii grow smaller and smaller. Tears ran down my face and I turned to Stitch. His ears were drooped and he took my hand.

"You were right Stitch. Kahoni was no good," I said then I sank down and sobbed.

Stitch stroked my hair and just held my hand. And that's all I needed him to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I held Lilo close to me and watched the Earth grow smaller and smaller. What did Gantu want with her? He will not lay a finger on her. I will never allow it. I just hoped that Jumba and Pleakly got out okay and are formulating a plan to get Lilo and I back home.

That Kahoni. When I saw him next, I would make him regret what he did to my Lilo.

"I'm so stupid," cried Lilo. "Just a stupid, stupid, girl."

"Lilo no stupid. Kahoni stupid head," I said.

"Why didn't I listen to you Stitch?" she asked and looked up at me. Her big brown eyes were full of tears.

I couldn't take seeing Lilo like this. I took off the yellow shirt I was wearing and handed it to her.

She smiled and wiped her eyes with it. Then she blew her nose and threw the shirt to the other side of the glass capsule.

"Stitch won't let anything happen to Lilo. Stitch promises," I said.

Lilo smiled and squeezed my hand. "And I won't let anything happen to you Stitch."

The ship pulled into a larger ship that was probably the headquarters to whatever Gantu worked for.

Was he still working for Hamsterviel? I thought we had gotten rid of that troublesome gerbil. Gantu suddenly appeared in front of us and I growled and Lilo narrowed her eyes and stared at Gantu.

He chuckled and lifted the capsule that contained us and we were brought through the ship. There were thousands of those red and yellow aliens running around. But I also saw humans.

"Ah, Gantu, I trust you collected what I asked," said a man below us.

"Yes sir," said Gantu and he placed Lilo and I down and Lilo stumbled but I held her up.

"You got the girl I see…but I do not remember asking for experiment 626," said the man.

"It got in the way. I'm sorry sir," said Gantu.

"No matter, it will possibly serve us. Gantu, no need to be rude, release our guests," said the man.

I bared my teeth and growled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" asked Gantu.

The man looked at me and smiled, "Yes, release them."

Gantu reluctantly typed in the code on the key-pad and the glass casing opened and I jumped out and was instantly trapped in a new force field. It was like a bubble. Then I was shocked by green electricity.

Pain surged through me and I saw Lilo run over and try to break through it.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" she yelled.

The man stopped the electricity and the force field vanished. I fell to the ground and Lilo rushed over and lifted me up and held me close to her.

"What would you do…Lilo?" asked the man.

"What?" she asked.

"What would you do if an experiment was running at you with intentions of hurting you?" asked the man.

"I wouldn't hurt it!" she shouted and looked at me. "Are you okay Stitch?"

"Okay," I said weakly.

Lilo's eyes were full of tears again and she smiled at me and nodded. Then she looked over at the man. "Who are you?"

"Ah, my name is Doctor Halawaynia, but you may already know me as Mr. Mahelona, Kahoni's father," said the man. "Just call me Doctor."

"Bad feeling. No good," I said.

Lilo took my hand. "What do you want with me?"

"Follow me Lilo," said the man and Lilo held me tightly and she followed Doctor.

"Welcome to the Rosaline," said Doctor and we walked through a set of doors and it revealed a large area with people running around with papers and computers. "This ship is dedicated to finding creatures like 626. It seems that Hawaii is full of them."

"They are Stitch's cousins," Lilo said.

"Yes, well there are other experiments as well that you have not yet met. Ones that are just like 626. We are training them for war. Problem is, they are not cooperating. That is where you come in. You have successfully trained six hundred and twenty six experiments. So, you will be our new trainer," said Doctor.

"What kind of war?" asked Lilo.

"The experiments will be used in the military. They will be able to fight America's wars. We will be unstoppable," said Doctor.

I perked up and crawled onto Lilo's shoulder and she continued to grip his hand.

Doctor led us to another door. The door opened and a woman ran out screaming. Her hair was on fire.

Lilo gasped and I stifled a laugh. "Stitch, knock it off," snapped Lilo.

We looked inside and saw dozens of experiments.

"Cousins," I said.

"No Stitch. These aren't your cousins. They're…different," said Lilo.

She was right. These experiments didn't have the qualities that my cousins had. They all had glowing colored eyes and they were all yellow. They also had different colored spots on them. For instance, a yellow one with red eyes and red spots had smoke coming out of its mouth.

"They only control the four elements: earth, water, fire, and air," said Doctor.

"I still don't understand how you could possibly expect me to 'train' these creatures," said Lilo. "Stitch's cousins were different and easier to train because they were all failed evil experiments. These all look pretty successful."

"Ah but you trained Stitch didn't you?" asked Doctor.

"It's not the same," she said.

"But it is. Listen closely Lilo. There is a reason why Stitch came to you. You are what we call The Kind-Hearted. You are someone who has an unusual amount of kindness and patience inside of you. If anyone else had found Stitch or the other experiments, then the world would be chaos," said Doctor.

Lilo looked at me and then she looked out at the experiments. They were all on a rampage. Lilo backed away and then looked at Doctor. "I won't do it. Experiments shouldn't be used for war. It's not right. They have personalities and have the right to do what they want."

Doctor looked at Lilo for a long time then he nodded to some guards and they grabbed me off of Lilo's shoulder.

I growled and snarled and my antennas and extra arms came out and I tried to fight them off. But these weren't humans. They had grips like iron and steel. They were also solid as rock.

"Don't hurt him!" yelled Lilo. She rushed towards me but Doctor held her back.

"If you do not cooperate then we kill 626. It's that simple," said Doctor.

I was placed inside of a clear glass tank. Then the tank started to fill with water.

"Lilo!" I cried. I couldn't swim.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried and she spun around to face Doctor. "Fine I'll do it!"

"Excellent," said Doctor.

The water was drained and I pressed my hand against the glass tank. Lilo rushed up and placed her hand on the glass.

"Ohana," I said.

Lilo smiled, her eyes full of tears. "That's right Stitch. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind."

"Or forgotten," I finished.

Then I was being rolled away. But I could still hear them due to my large ears.

"If you lay a finger on him," snarled Lilo to Doctor.

"You'll what?" asked Doctor.

"I'll refuse to train."

"Then I'll kill you," said Doctor.

"Fine," said Lilo. "Because my life without Stitch wouldn't be worth living."

I felt my heart begin to race. Lilo would never purposely let herself be killed if I died would she? She couldn't.

Before the doors slammed I took one last look at her. My precious friend definitely wasn't the fragile little human girl she used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

"You will be staying here. I can't have you escaping," said Doctor. He led me to a cell with a bed. That's all that was there.

"Where is Stitch?" I demanded.

"He'll be fine," said Doctor.

"I want him to stay with me," I said.

"Fine, but not tonight," said Doctor. Then he pressed a button and a glass wall shut me inside of the cell. "Sleep well Lilo."

He walked away and I pressed my hand against the glass. I turned around and looked at my room. Nani was probably worried sick. Maybe she got so worried that it induced her labor and she is having her baby right now. What kind of baby will she have? A girl? Another boy?

I reached into my hair and took out the flower Stitch gave to me. I leaned back against the glass wall and I slid down it until I was sitting on the ground. A tear rolled down my cheek and onto the flower's petals.

"Little girl, Lilo! Can you hear me?" I heard a voice say.

I gasped and looked up.

"Lilo!" It sounded like Jumba.

I looked into the flower and saw a little microphone. Stitch must have put it in there to hear what Kahoni and I were saying!

"Jumba?" I talked into the microphone.

"Ah Lilo! Are you okay?" asked Jumba.

"I-I don't know," I said. "Where's Nani? Is she okay?"

"Yes, older girl is fine. David is taking care of her. She is worried but know that I am talking to you, she will be fine," said Jumba. "Are you with 626?"

"No, he was taken somewhere else. But they won't hurt him," I said.

"What do they want with you?" asked Jumba.

"Are you talking to Lilo? Did you get ahold of her?" I heard Pleakly say.

"Yes, now hush," said Jumba.

"Jumba, they have experiments here. But they aren't the experiments that you made. They are all the same. The only difference between some of them are the fact that they each control different elements," I said.

"And what do they need you for?"

"I'm supposed to train them. They want them to fight in the military for wars," I explained. "Jumba, have you ever heard of The Kind-Hearted?"

I heard Jumba sigh, "I was hoping they would not figure out that you were one Lilo."

"You knew?" I asked.

"How could I not? You changed 626 and all of my other evil genius experiments. You even changed evil scientist into a good member of your Ohana," said Jumba. "You are one of a kind little girl."

I sighed, "I wish I wasn't."

"Do not be saying this. If you were not, then you would have never met 626 or me or Pleakly," said Jumba.

"We love you Lilo, and we are so happy that you are the way you are," said Pleakly.

"Thanks Pleakly," I said.

"Cheer up little girl. We are formulating plan to get you and my little monster back home to your Ohana," said Jumba.

"That's what I like to hear. Jumba, what do I do? I can't train these experiments. I won't. But if I don't then they will hurt Stitch," I said.

"They cannot destroy 626," said Jumba.

"Stitch can drown. That's his only weakness," I said.

"Ah yes. I was forgetting about that," said Jumba.

"Please hurry," I said.

"We will Lilo. I promise, we will stay in touch. Keep microphone hidden. Now, get some sleep and just do as they tell you. Above all, remain calm," said Jumba.

I sniffled and more tears poured out of my eyes, "Okay."

"Be brave my little one," said Jumba. "Goodnight Lilo."

"Goodnight Jumba…and Pleakly," I said.

The line was dead and I put my arms on my knees and rested my head on them. Then, somehow, I drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by my glass window rising and I spun around and looked up at Doctor.

"Are you ready for your first day Lilo?" asked Doctor.

"Not until I see Stitch," I said and stood. I put the flower back into my hair as well.

"Bring out 626," said Doctor.

Stitch was brought out with shackles around all of his arms.

"Stitch," I sighed and I rushed over to him and stroked his head. "Are you okay?"

"Stitch okay," Stitch nodded.

"Release him," I said.

"626 will try to get away," said Doctor.

"No he won't. I promise he won't. I need him to help me," I said. "I can't do this alone."

Doctor raised an eyebrow then nodded to the guards. They took off Stitches shackles and I bent down and hugged him. Then he climbed onto my shoulder.

"Now, time to get to work," said Doctor.

Stitch and I were led back to the room full of the experiments. Doctor opened the door and we all ducked as a rock flew towards our heads.

"Naga toogie," said Stitch.

"You said it," I said.

"I will come and get you later for lunch," said Doctor. He shoved me inside and the door closed.

"Not good," I said. I turned around and saw all of the experiments fighting with each other. "How am I going to do this Stitch?"

"Stitch help," he said.

"Thank you," I replied.

I took a deep breath and turned and faced the experiments. "Um, attention everyone! Hello? Can I please have your attention?"

Suddenly all of the experiments froze and looked over at me. They all bared their razor sharp teeth.

I pressed myself against the door.

Stitch growled and hopped off of my shoulder and he stood protectively in front of me. Then he grew his antennas and extra arms.

"Naga tizzy Ohana," he growled.

The other experiments growled too and then they looked over at me again. I looked out at all of them. Then I saw an experiment all alone behind the rest. He was different. His spots were purple and he had purple eyes. His ears were drooped and he looked sad.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes and narrowed them. I walked around Stitch and I walked around all of the experiments. They all growled and some snapped at me but Stitch blocked them from touching me.

I stood before the pink experiment then I softened my face and I knelt down in front of him.

"Hello," I said.

"Eh ha hiee," said Stitch to the experiment.

The experiment cowered in fear.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," I said. Then I slowly reached out my hand and let him come to me.

The purple experiment stared at my hand then slowly crept forward and my hand made contact with his soft yellow fur. Then he started to purr.

"That's it. I won't hurt you," I said and stroked him. "What do you do? You're different from the rest of them aren't you?"

The experiment looked up at me and then he looked at Stitch. "Monga," he said.

Stitch grabbed me and pulled me away from the experiment. Then the experiment stood and all of the other experiments scattered. The purple experiment shot purple lightning out of his eyes and he blew up the wall. But the wall was instantly repaired as if nothing happened.

"Neat trick," I said. "I'll call you Deceiver. Because even though you are quiet and shy, you have extreme power."

Deceiver seemed to smile a little. The other experiments lost their growls and now looked at me with curiosity.

"Aloha everyone. My name is Lilo. And this is my best friend Stitch," I said.

Stitch waved.

The experiments slowly crept towards us.

"You experiment?" asked one with red spots and eyes.

"I'm not, but Stitch is," I replied.

"What are you?" it asked.

"I'm a human," I said.

Suddenly they all bared their teeth again and a few lunged at me. Stitch grabbed me and climbed onto the wall then onto the ceiling. I wrapped my arms around Stitch's body and we hung upside down on the ceiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Naga iggie," said Stitch.

"Stitch look out!" I said and a fire ball flew at us. Stitch scurried out of the way and then he growled and I saw some of his fur was singed.

"Stitch, you got burned," I said.

"Stitch okay," he said.

Suddenly the door opened and Doctor rushed in and pressed a button. He zapped every single experiment through the ground…except for Deceiver who was staring at Stitch and I on the ceiling.

The experiments all fell and their eyes were closed. But they were still breathing.

"You have made no progress Lilo," said Doctor and he looked up at me and Stitch.

"What did you just do to them?" I demanded.

"Shocked them. Good thing I did too, you would have been barbequed, or maybe drowned, or perhaps fallen through the ship until you were just spinning through space," said Doctor.

Stitch dropped down and I let go of him and walked up to Doctor. "No wonder they freaked out when I said that I was human. You're abusing them! They will never trust me because of what you have done to them."

"You had better figure something out. Otherwise 626 will swim…or in his case, sink," said Doctor.

Stitch growled and I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't scare me. And you definitely don't scare Stitch," I said.

Doctor smirked and then chuckled. "Of course I don't."

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" asked Gantu.

"Yes, watch Lilo and 626 while I meet with my son," said Doctor.

"Yes sir," responded Gantu.

Doctor left and Stitch and I looked up at Gantu.

"Gantu, what happened? What about the Galactic Alliance? What about Rubin?" I asked.

"Turns out experiment 625…or Rubin, is not as lazy as we all thought," said Gantu. "He took my job a few years ago. I was unemployed when Doctor found me and hired me."

"I thought you were good Gantu," I said.

Gantu didn't respond.

"Big dummy," said Stitch.

Gantu growled.

"Rubin would have never let you just go like that," I said.

"Well, he did."

"I don't believe that for one second," I said. Then I turned and saw Deceiver watching me. I walked over to him and pet him. "You know I would never hurt you Deceiver. You or any of these experiments."

"Deceiver knows," he said.

I smiled, "I'm glad."

"You from Earth," said Deceiver.

"That's right," I said.

"You far away from home."

I nodded. "But I have Stitch. He is a big part of my home. He is my Ohana."

Stitch rushed over and smiled at Deceiver.

"O…hana?" Deceiver asked.

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind," I said.

"Or forgotten," finished Stitch.

"Ohana," said Deceiver. "Deceiver be in Ohana?"

I smiled, "Of course you can."

"Deceiver protect Lilo?" asked Stitch.

"Lilo is Ohana. Deceiver protect Ohana," he said.

"Thank you," I said to him.

The experiments never woke up from their slumber, so Stitch and I returned to my "room."

Once the glass closed locking us both in, I turned to Stitch and took the flower out of my hair.

"Microphone!" Stitch gasped.

"Yes, and I talked to Jumba and Pleakly. They are trying to figure out a way to bring us home. I just hope they hurry," I said.

Stitch took the flower and tapped the small microphone with his claw. "Jumba?" asked Stitch.

There was static then we heard Jumba's voice. "626! My little monster. How are you and little girl doing?"

"We're fine…for the most part," I responded.

"You two are together again? Good, stay together. You are both stronger when together," said Jumba.

"Have you made any progress?" I asked Jumba.

"I know where you are located. We just need to be coming up with some plan. Just keep yourselves alive and safe. I will contact you with plan at a later date," said Jumba.

"Lilo?" I heard a familiar voice say. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Lilo! Oh baby, are you alright? I'm worried sick! Please tell me you are okay," said Nani into the microphone.

"I'm fine Nani. It's going to be okay. How are you? How is the baby?" I asked.

"Fine, I need to know about you," said Nani.

"I'm okay Nani. I'm fine. Stitch is here with me. I just miss you all so much," I said.

"I miss you too baby. We will get you out of there. I have already told Cobra about everything and he and his team are working towards finding you as well," said Nani.

"Okay. Please, take it easy Nani," I said.

"You be careful and be safe," said Nani.

Then the line went dead.

I sighed.

"Nani okay," said Stitch.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilo and I were brought back to the room with the experiments the next day. I hoped that Deceiver talked to the other experiments about Lilo. Lilo would never hurt any of them. I knew that and Deceiver knew that.

"Let's try again. Hopefully today will show more improvement," said Doctor.

I was on Lilo's shoulder. She liked having me close and I liked having her close. I could protect her easier.

Doctor opened the door and the experiments all faced us. They didn't look threatening, but they still looked a bit suspicious. Doctor pulled out his remote that would shock all of them.

Lilo lunged forward, "No don't! Don't shock them. Please, let me do this."

Doctor stared at her then he pressed the remote into Lilo's hand. "This is just in case. Good luck Kind-Hearted."

He left and the door closed behind us.

Lilo and I looked out at the experiments.

"Deceiver talked to us," said one of the fire experiments.

"Prove that you won't hurt us like Doctor," said an earth experiment.

Lilo looked down at the remote and she flipped it over and took out the batteries. Then she tossed the remote to the experiments. She gave me the batteries and I licked my lips. Then I ate them with one gulp.

The experiments stared at the remote then the fire experiment shot a ball of fire at it and it exploded into nothingness.

"I promise, that I will never hurt you, so long as you don't hurt me," Lilo said.

The fire experiment walked over to us and I prepared myself to jump and attack should it harm Lilo.

"Agreed," said the fire experiment.

"Can I give you a name?" she asked.

The experiment raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"I'll call you Ni'ihau. It's a volcano in Hawaii," said Lilo.

Ni'ihau looked at Lilo for a long time then he smiled, "Ni'ihau likes."

Lilo smiled and nodded. "So, I'm supposed to train all of you."

"For American wars," said Ni'ihau.

"Yes…and I'm against this whole thing," she said.

"We created to follow trainer," said the earth experiment.

"Yes, train us, do good," said a water experiment.

Lilo raised an eyebrow then she looked at me and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Stitch?"

"Experiments follow Lilo. Lilo makes them only listen to her," I said.

Lilo nodded.

Lilo named all of the other experiments but the only experiments that we talked to were Deceiver, Ni'ihau, Leaf, Gust, and Bubbles. Leaf, Gust, and Bubbles were earth, air, and water experiments. Lilo and I figured that they were leaders of their elemental group. They did all of the talking. Deceiver was the only experiment of his kind and Lilo and I wondered why.

"So I think since you shoot fire from your mouths, you will be able to aim better by using your two front teeth. Try to hit the center of the door," said Lilo to Ni'ihau.

Ni'ihau opened his mouth and Lilo and I moved out of the way. He shot fire out of his mouth and it hit the door. The fire vanished and a black mark was left behind in the center of the door.

Lilo and I smiled and so did Ni'ihau. "It worked," he said.

"I told you," said Lilo.

I clapped, "Good, good!"

"What does Stitch do?" asked Deceiver.

Lilo smiled and looked at me.

I smiled back at her and grew my antennas and extra arms. I rushed over and climbed onto the ceiling and then rushed over to a large piece of the ship and lifted it up with only a finger. It weighed nothing to me. I smiled and flexed my muscles.

Lilo laughed, "Show off. Stitch is indestructible, and can lift three thousand times his own weight. He was designed to destroy everything he touches, but he's changed now."

"Was his creator Doctor?" asked Bubbles.

I put down the large piece of the ship and scurried over to Lilo. I also retracted my antennas and extra arms.

Lilo shook her head. "Was Doctor the one who created you?"

Leaf nodded.

"Who created Stitch?" asked Gust.

"Jumba," I said.

"Yes, he's a scientist named Jumba. He's part of our Ohana," said Lilo.

Suddenly the door opened and I rushed over to Lilo and stuck close to her to protect her.

"How are we?" asked Doctor.

"Fine," said Lilo shortly. I looked around and noticed that the other experiments were huddled close to Lilo too. They were all protecting her.

"I can see that. The experiments have grown rather attached to you," said Doctor. "We'll have to fix that. This is no good."

"What do you mean?" asked Lilo.

"Well, they can't get too attached to you. They need to be able to listen to other's orders. Especially mine. Now, where is that remote?" asked Doctor.

"I destroyed it. You have no right to hurt any of them," said Lilo.

I growled in agreement.

"You destroyed something of mine?" asked Doctor.

Lilo didn't respond and I closed in closer to her.

Doctor slowly walked forward and the experiments growled and bared their teeth. He stopped in front of Lilo and I growled and held onto her leg.

Then Doctor snatched the flower from her hair and she gasped and I watched Doctor closely.

"What a lovely hibiscus. You got it from your home in Hawaii no doubt?" asked Doctor.

Lilo didn't reply.

"This is something precious to you yes? It remind you of home? Well, what if I just…" Doctor suddenly threw the flower to the ground and stepped on it. He smashed it with his foot and I heard the microphone spark then die.

Lilo bit her lip and she and I both looked down at the now dead and crushed flower. Lilo had tears running down her face.

"No good," I snarled.

"Now then. Next time if you destroy something I love, then I'll destroy what you have left to love on this ship," said Doctor. He looked down at me and I growled and bared my teeth. "Are we understood Miss Lilo?"

Lilo looked up and nodded.

"Now, as for the experiments. I am going to create a new remote and you are going to use it. You are only here to train them. But if they only listen to you, then we have a problem. Are we understood?" asked Doctor.

Lilo didn't say anything.

"Are we understood?" repeated Doctor in a harsher voice and Lilo shrank back. I held on tightly to her leg and tried to resist ripping his throat out.

"Yes," said Lilo firmly.

Doctor smiled, "Good." Then he walked out. The door slammed shut behind him.

Lilo sank down and picked up a ripped petal of the flower off the floor. She held it close to her and I rushed over and lifted her chin.

"No sad," I said. "Big stupid head."

"I know Stitch," she said. She looked around at all of the experiments. "I don't want to hurt any of you. You are all going to have to pretend to hate me."

"But, you're Ohana Lilo," said Deceiver.

"I'd rather you all hate me than having to hurt any of you," said Lilo.

Deceiver turned to the other experiments and started to talk in my alien language. Lilo couldn't understand it, but I could.

"Alright everyone. Lilo is our Ohana and we have to do what we can to protect her and Stitch. And that means that we have to act like we don't like her. Do you think we can do it?" asked Deceiver.

The other experiments nodded and agreed.

I smiled. Then I turned to Lilo, "Good. We be okay."

Lilo smiled at me and turned to the others, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The days and nights went by and the experiments improved more and more. They also acted like they hated me so that I wouldn't hurt them. They would throw shots purposely missing me and Stitch would pretend to get defensive…although sometimes when the shots got too close, he would actually get mad and yell at the experiment who threw the shot. Luckily, Doctor fell for it and I haven't harmed any experiments.

Today, I was in the training room. I was working with Bubbles and the other water experiments and Stitch was working with Gust and the other air experiments.

"So Bubbles, I think since your water comes from your hands, you would be able to get more power by using both of them. And also hold your hands in a more curled way so that you can aim better too." I rounded Bubbles' hands and she nipped at me. "Come on now Bubbles, be nice."

Bubbles winked and I heard the door open. I looked up at felt myself freeze. He stood there in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. His tattoo was visible on his arm.

The door closed behind him and he walked over to me.

"Hello Lilo," he said.

I only stared.

Bubbles looked at me and growled at him.

"How are you?"

"How am I?" I said. It was barely audible. "How dare you. You have no right to ask me anything about this. You lied to me Kahoni."

"Listen Lilo, I had to. We needed you," he said.

"No," I said. "I don't want to see you. Get out of here before I call Stitch to rip you to shreds."

"Unfortunately for you, I was sent here. My father, Doctor, is suspicious of you. He wants me to overlook your training from now on," said Kahoni.

"No, then I'm not training anymore," I said and crossed my arms.

"Come on Lilo, don't be stupid," said Kahoni.

"No! Stop! I'm not stupid. You're stupid! You…you big dummy!" I snapped.

Kahoni raised an eyebrow then he chuckled. "Did you just call me a big dummy?" he asked then he started to laugh.

I stared at him as he laughed and laughed. I looked down at Bubbles. She was actually starting to laugh as well.

"Bubbles," I whispered.

Bubbles burst out laughing as well. Kahoni and Bubbles were laughing so hard I could have sworn that one of them would burst a gut.

"It's not funny. It's true," I said and a giggle escaped from my mouth. No, I was not going to laugh…but the more I tried not to…the more persistent my laugh became. Suddenly I burst out laughing.

Then tears poured out of my eyes because I was laughing so much. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt.

Kahoni walked over to me and took deep breaths to try and control his laughter.

I took deep breaths as well and wiped my eyes from the tears. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time," I said and giggled again.

"Me either," said Kahoni. "Lilo…I-I'm sorry. About everything…let me make it up to you."

I wiped my eyes one last time and looked at him. "Get me out of here," I said. "Me and Stitch…and all of the experiments."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You could do it if you wanted to," I said.

"You don't understand," said Kahoni.

"What is there to understand? I don't want to be here. Take me home, back to Earth, back to Kauai," I said.

"I'm sorry Lilo. I'm so sorry," he said and took my hands.

I sighed and looked down.

"Lilo!" Bubbles shouted.

I looked up and saw Stitch staring at me and Kahoni and at Kahoni's hands grasping mine.

"Stitch. Wait," I said calmly.

Stitch narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth and his antennas and extra arms appeared.

"Stitch no, please wait," I said and walked over to him.

Stitch turned to Leaf and said, "Hold her."

"No!" I cried and I lunged forward to try and stop Stitch but Leaf grabbed me and held me down. "Kahoni run! Get out of here!"

Stitch sprang over to Kahoni and tackled him.

"Stop it! Stop! Please!" I cried.

Stitch tried to scratch at Kahoni but he shoved Stitch off of him.

"Leaf let me go! I have to stop them!" I cried.

Leaf looked confused. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I looked over and saw Kahoni's eyes turn white and then Stitch was thrown into the wall and he broke through it. I gasped and the experiments and I just stared.

Stitch appeared in the hole and stared at Kahoni before he lunged at him again.

Leaf's grip was loose and I quickly wretched my arm free and I ran forward.

"Stop!" I yelled. Stitch ran into me and we rolled onto the floor. He tried to get free but I wouldn't let go of his body. "Stitch stop! You can't hurt him!"

"What is going on in here?" demanded Doctor. He showed up and stood next to Kahoni.

"N-nothing," I said and gasped as Stitch tried to get free.

"Kahoni…what happened?" asked Doctor.

Kahoni looked at me.

I gave him desperate eyes and mouthed, "Please."

"It was my fault father. I was irritating 626 and he did what he was designed to do, fight back," said Kahoni.

Stitch tried to get away again and I tightened my grip.

"Lilo, get 626 under control. And Kahoni, help move the experiments to the other room. They can't train here with a hole in the wall," said Doctor.

Kahoni nodded and the guards marched over to Stitch and I. They put Stitch in handcuffs and led us both to our room.

Once we were in our room. The guards took the handcuffs off of Stitch and closed the glass.

"Lilo!" snapped Stitch. "Kahoni no good! Kidnapped Lilo! Made her hurt!"

I didn't say anything. I just let him talk.

"Big dummy! Stupid head! Lilo stupid head! Don't trust!" shouted Stitch. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Kahoni no good! Naga!"

"Alright! Okay!" I said and pulled Stitch's arms off of my shoulder.

"Why?" asked Stitch.

"Because he could help us Stitch. And you can't attack him like that! You can't attack anyone! Do you want to be killed? Or hurt?"

"Stitch indestructible," he said.

"Yes you are destructible! You can drown and they know that! Kahoni could be our only way home Stitch."

"Jumba."

"We can't talk to Jumba anymore. Remember?" I asked and took the flower petal out from the pocket of my dress.

Stitch crossed his arms and sat down and faced away from me.

"Stitch…if you get hurt or die…then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You can't leave me. You promised. You said that I am your Ohana. Nobody gets left behind," I said.

Stitch's ears fell.

"I'm sorry Stitch. And you're right. I only want Kahoni to help us. That's all. Nothing else," I said.

Suddenly alarms started to go off.

Stitch jumped up and pressed his face to the glass. I crawled up next to him and saw a red siren flashing and loud ringing and buzzes filled my ears.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Stitch knocked on the glass. Then he rushed over and ripped the bed from the ground.

I rushed out of the way. Then Stitch threw the bed into the glass and the glass shattered. We were free.

"Lilo!" shouted Stitch. I ran over to him and we both ran out of the room. "Follow," intruscted Stitch.

He ran and I ran and I followed him, hoping that the alarms were signs of a rescue. Stitch stopped and sniffed the air then he turned a corner and I followed close to him.

"You there stop!" I heard a voice behind me say.

I gasped and looked back. There were guards pursuing us.

Stitch grabbed me and jumped up onto the ceiling. I held onto his body while he scrambled above on the ceiling. The guards started to shoot at us.

I shrieked when one of the plasma balls came close to hitting us.

The doors in front of us were closing and Stitch and I squeezed through just in time. But the guards didn't make it. Stitch held me and jumped back down onto the ground. I got up and we both continued to run.

"Friends," said Stitch.

"The Galactic Alliance?" I asked him.

"Eh!" he responded.

I could have cried I was so relieved. But we weren't out of the woods yet. We rushed towards the escape pods. Stitch would be able to drive it to the Galactic Alliance ship and we would finally be safe.

"There they are!" I shouted and Stitch and I ran faster.

Suddenly I was caught in a green net. I gasped and tried to free myself. "Stitch help!" I cried and tried to tear the net.

I heard Stitch rush over and try to tear the net.

"Step away from the girl 626," said Doctor.

Stitch growled and I tried to see through the net.

"Just because the damn Galactic Alliance showed up doesn't mean that we are through here," said Doctor.

I bit the net and tried to tear it off. We were so close to the escape pod. I wasn't going to give up now.

I felt Stitch grab the net.

"I mean it 626. If you don't step away, I'll shoot her now," said Doctor.

Stitch growled again.

It happened so fast. Stitch lifted me up and threw me behind him into the escape pod. I screamed and I heard the plasma gun go off and Stitch laughed and caught the plasma balls and threw them back at Doctor and the rest of the people with him.

"Stitch!" I yelled.

"Doors closing. Escape pod will take off in thirty seconds," said the electronic voice inside the pod.

"No! Stitch!" I yelled. I poked my finger into the small hole in the net and tore it as hard as I could. I scrambled out of the net and looked out of the window of the pod and tried to open the door.

Stitch was still catching plasma balls.

"Stitch!" I yelled and I banged on the window.

"Ten seconds," said the electronic voice.

"No! Stitch!" I cried and I tried to yank open the door.

Stitch looked back at me and I pressed my hand to the glass window. He said one word. But even though I couldn't hear him, I could tell he said, "Ohana."

"Three, two, one," counted down the voice and the pod shot away from the large ship and I cried and screamed no!

"No! No, no, no," I cried and sank down. "Stitch!"

"Escape pod intercepted by Galactic Alliance ship number 43821. Landing in three minutes," said the electronic voice.

"No! Take me back!" I yelled and I rushed over to the control. I typed out return in the keyboard but nothing happened. I tried everything.

"Escape pod intercepted by Galactic Alliance ship number 43821. Request denied," said the electronic voice.

"No!" I sobbed.

"Landing in one minute," said the voice. "Incoming message from Doctor Halawaynia."

I gasped and looked up at the screen. Doctor's face appeared and he looked angry.

"Lilo, don't think this is over," he said. "Either you return or 626 will pay."

"Don't hurt him!" I shouted.

"Then return at once," he said.

"I can't! It won't let me. Please, please don't hurt him," I said.

Doctor cursed and then turned back to me. "Then you will find your way back here. I will not hesitate to kill 626."

The camera turned and Stitch was in handcuffs and he was growling at Doctor.

"Stitch," I said.

"Don't come back," said Stitch.

"Shut up you abomination," snapped Doctor.

"Landing in thirty seconds," said the electronic voice.

"Remember our deal Lilo," said Doctor.

Stitch looked at me and I pressed my hand to the screen. "Please, be safe."

"Lilo naga come back," said Stitch.

"I have to come back. Nobody gets left behind," I said and Stitch's ears drooped then the screen went blank.

The pod was arriving into the ship and I stood and wiped my eyes. The pod landed and the door opened.

I walked out with my head high and the Galactic Alliance guards walked up to me.

"I need to speak with the Grand Council Woman," I said.

The guards nodded and led me to where she was.

"Lilo Pelekai. Welcome back," she said.

"Stitch was left behind on the ship. We need to get him," I said.

The Grand Council Woman nodded, "Yes, but first we are to send you home to Earth where you will be safe."

"No, I'm going with you," I said.

"Not possible my dear. We were requested by Cobra Bubbles to return you home immediately," she said.

"No! Stitch is my Ohana and I can't leave him behind! I don't care what Cobra says. I'm going!"

"I'm sorry Lilo. It is not my decision. Now, Captain Rubin will take you back to Earth and into safety. We will get 626 back alive and safe. I can promise you this," she said.

I narrowed my eyes then I turned and walked away from her. I walked out of her office and looked up. Tears sprang to my eyes and I rushed over and hugged Rubin.

"Hey Lilo, easy with the waterworks. It's just me," he said.

"I missed you so much," I said and I felt my tears fall onto his mustard colored fur.

"Come on Lilo, let's talk in my office. I'll make us both a sandwich," he said.

I smiled at him and followed him to his office.

Rubin is experiment 625, one of Stitch's cousins. He has all of the abilities that Stitch has only he is more cowardly and lazy than Stitch. He also has one love: sandwiches.

We walked into his office and I almost laughed. He had an entire sandwich bar there. "What kind of sandwich do you want?" he asked and I sat down on his couch.

"Peanut-butter and jelly," I said.

"Coming right up," he said and began to make me a sandwich.

I stood and walked over to his desk. Rubin had two pictures on his desk. One was of him and Gantu, and the other was the huge Ohana picture I took with all of Stitch's cousins and me and Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakly, and Stitch himself.

I smiled and touched the picture. I was so little. I wished that I was young again. I missed being small and not having a care in the world.

"I see you've found my pictures," said Rubin. "They help me to keep you all close."

"Rubin, what happened with Gantu?" I asked and looked back at the picture of him and Gantu.

Rubin sighed and handed me my sandwich. "Gantu is much older now and he became slower. I tried to help him, but the Council Woman retired him."

"He said that you took his job. And that you let him go," I said.

Rubin sighed, "I was afraid he would think that. I tried to convince the Council Woman but her mind was made up. Before I even had the chance to say goodbye, Gantu was gone.

I bit into my sandwich. I forgot how good Rubin's sandwiches were.

"Rubin…you have to help me," I said. "They'll kill Stitch."

"I'm sorry Lilo. I-I can't," Rubin said.

"Please Rubin," I said.

"I have to follow orders. And that means taking you home…safe and sound," he said.

"But…he's your cousin. He's your Ohana," I said. "Do you just not care about him anymore?"

"Of course I care about the little blue guy. But it's out of my hands," said Rubin. "My answer is no Lilo."

I looked down and said, "Gantu was right about you."

Later that day, I followed Rubin onto a ship that would take me home. I sat down silently in the seat next to Rubin.

"Safe travels Captain, and Lilo," said the Grand Council Woman.

I didn't reply.

"Captain inform me immediately after you return Lilo to Earth," she said.

"Yes ma'am," said Rubin.

"We'll get him back Lilo. Stitch is protected by The Galactic Alliance as well and we will do everything we can," she said to me.

I looked away from her and shrank down lower in my seat.

The Council Woman sighed and then she stepped back. The ship's door closed and Rubin turned it on and prepared to take off into space towards Earth.

"Departing in ten seconds," said the electronic voice.

Rubin and I were both silent. Then the ship pulled over to the doors that led to outer space.

"Three, two, one," counted down the voice. Then the doors opened and we flew off.

"Destination arrival, twenty-seven hours," said the voice. "Destination: ship number 1425."

I looked up and stared at the ship's coordinates. "Did…did that just say…"

"We have a cousin to save," said Rubin. He smiled at me.

I looked at him and beamed. "Oh thank you Rubin! Thank you so much!"

"There are rules. You do exactly as I say and you stay close to me. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously.

"Now hold on tight," he said and pulled out the hyper-drive lever.

"Hyper-drive engaged. Three, two, one," said the voice.

Rubin shoved the lever down and we flew off faster than light.


	8. Chapter 8

The bolts of electricity coursed through me and I tried to get free from my restraints. I refused to yell out in pain.

"Enough," said Doctor. The electricity vanished and I growled and bared my teeth at him. "Had enough 626?"

I growled. "Naga," I hissed.

"I hate to see you like this 626. Lilo left you. She could have saved you. But she didn't," said Doctor.

"Stitch saved Lilo," I snarled.

"Yes, it seems you have. But no one will save you," said Doctor. He smirked then walked away.

I looked down. The other experiments were in the room next to me and they were all worried about me and Lilo. But thankfully, Lilo was safe. She would always be safe as long as I could help it.

She was probably with Jumba and Pleakly and Nani back on Earth by now. Good…that was how it should be. I hoped that the Grand Council Woman wouldn't allow her to come back. I know that she would, but she's the one they want. I'm afraid of what Doctor has in store for her.

"Stitch can you hear me?" I heard a voice ask.

I could hear Deceiver through the other side of the wall because of my acute hearing.

"Eh," I responded.

"Are you alright? We all have a plan to get you out. The next time someone comes in here, we will attack with everything we have. Then we'll come get you and we will take over the ship. We're strong enough, all of us," said Deceiver.

It seemed like a good plan. There were so many things that could go wrong, but what did I have to lose?

"Stitch agrees," I said.

"Great. Just hang in there Stitch, we'll all be free soon," said Deceiver.

I laughed a little considering that I was literally hanging by my arms. I looked up and Kahoni stood in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"I know, I'm the last person you want to see," he said.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I knew you'd notice. Lilo did as well I'm sure. Listen Stitch, I'm good. I really am. See this?" he asked and showed me his tattoo. "Doctor put it there and now I'm forced to do whatever he commands. That's also where my strength comes from."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stitch, I want to help you. I think it was very brave of you to save Lilo and not yourself," said Kahoni.

"Lilo Ohana," I said.

"Yes, I know, and she is so lucky to have you," he said.

I didn't respond.

Kahoni walked over to me and pushed the button on the side of the circle that held me in its handcuffs. I was released and I dropped down and looked up at him.

"Can we work together?" he asked.

I didn't want to…but I didn't have a choice. "Eh," I said and held out my hand. Kahoni took it and we shook.

**Back to Lilo's POV**

"We should be there in five minutes," said Rubin.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We sneak in, grab Stitch, then bolt it," said Rubin.

"But what about the other experiments?" I asked.

"We'll have to come back for them at some other point in time," he said.

I didn't like leaving them, but I knew that Doctor wouldn't get rid of them. They were his creation. Once we had Stitch, we would go to the Galactic Council and form a plan.

"How are we gonna land a ship on a ship without them noticing?" I asked.

"Easy," he said and pushed a button. It seemed like nothing happened.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Made us invisible," he said.

I smiled, "Smooth trick Rubin."

"That ain't all I can do toots," he said.

I laughed.

The ship came into view and we slowed down and flew into the landing dock. Rubin parked behind large cargo boxes.

"Once I open the door, we won't be invisible anymore," said Rubin.

I nodded.

He opened the door and we rushed out and hid behind the boxes.

"Okay, lead the way, where do you think they'll have Stitch?" asked Rubin.

"Okay, I have some idea," I said. Rubin and I darted out from behind the boxes and through a door that led into the ship. We both hid from the red aliens and the humans rushing around.

"I need information on the girl," I heard a voice say. It was Doctor.

"She is no longer with the Galactic Alliance. Their Captain of the Guard took her back to Earth for safe keeping," said a red alien.

"I want her back. Now," said Doctor. "Someone needs to go after her."

"We'll send ships out now," said the red alien.

Doctor nodded and walked away.

"So you're kind of a big deal huh?" asked Rubin.

"A bit," I said. "Okay follow me and stay close." I rushed over to another door and we went through it.

I rushed over to the door that held all of the experiments.

"This is where all of the other experiments are. They might know where Stitch is," I said to Rubin.

I was about to open the door but I heard a voice.

"Lilo!"

I spun around and there was Stitch. My eyes filled with tears and I beamed. Stitch ran up to me and tackled me. I laughed and hugged him tightly and he hugged me.

"Lilo why you come back?" asked Stitch. "Doctor see you and hurt you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you Stitch. You're my Ohana, I love you," I said.

Stitch smiled and looked over at Rubin and he grinned. "Rubin!"

"Hey cuz," said Rubin and he patted Stitch on the back.

"Lilo," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Kahoni. I stood up quickly and walked over to him. "You can have me okay? But just let Stitch and Rubin go."

"Lilo, it's okay. I'm here to help," he said.

"Y-you are? But what about…" I looked at Stitch.

Stitch rolled his eyes. "Kahoni good…sometimes."

I smiled and looked at Kahoni. "So, what's the plan then?"

"To take over the ship," said Kahoni.

"How are we going to do that? There are millions of guards, not to mention your father," I said.

"We have a bunch of experiments don't we?" asked Kahoni.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilo was about to open the door when I remembered what Deceiver had said about then next person to open the door. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from the door.

"What is it? Are they not in here?" asked Lilo.

"Deceiver said boom, boom," I said.

"What?" asked Lilo.

"He means to say that the experiments will attack then next person to open the door," said Kahoni.

"How did you know?" asked Lilo.

"I'm kind of an alien so I can understand what Stitch is saying…or trying to say," said Kahoni.

"Eh," I responded.

"You're an alien?" asked Lilo.

"Sort of, I was kind of made into an alien because of this," he said and showed Lilo his tattoo.

"Ok, well what do we do?" asked Lilo.

"I may suggest that Stitch and I open the door. We will be able to dodge the blasts long enough for them to realize that they are shooting the wrong people," said Rubin.

"But what if you get hit?" asked Lilo.

"Indestructable, remember?" asked Rubin.

"Eh," I agreed.

"Okay…fine," said Lilo.

She and Kahoni took cover behind a large piece of the ship. Rubin and I faced the door.

"Ready cuz?" asked Rubin.

"Choona," I responded. I quickly opened the door and blasts of fire, water, air, and electricity shot at us. The Earth experiments made the ground quake and shake and Rubin and I dodged as many blasts as we could.

Then Deceiver noticed that Rubin and I were the ones that opened the door. He quickly shouted that everyone stop. Then he rushed forward to Rubin and me.

"How did you get out?" asked Deceiver in our alien language.

"Kahoni let Stitch out," I said.

"Who is this?" asked Ni'ihau. He gestured to Rubin.

"Cousin," I said.

"Hello experiments, I'm Rubin," he said.

Lilo and Kahoni walked out from behind the large ship piece and the experiments all rushed up to her.

"You're back!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, of course I'm back. We have a ship to take over," said Lilo.

"Is that so?" asked a voice.

We all spun around and Doctor stood before us with all of his guards behind him…including Gantu. I protectively jumped in front of Lilo and growled.

"My experiments have betrayed me…as well as my own son I see," said Doctor.

"You were never my father," snapped Kahoni.

Doctor chuckled and turned to Lilo.

"Welcome back Kind-Hearted. Now, surrender and I won't harm any of your friends," said Doctor.

"No. This is over. Done, no more. I'm going home with Stitch, Kahoni, and all of the other experiments," said Lilo.

I nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Have it your way. Kill them all except for my son and the Kind-Hearted," said Doctor.

The red aliens shrieked and charged toward all of us.

"Attack!" I yelled in alien.

The experiments attacked and Rubin and I led Lilo and Kahoni to safety.

"Wait stop. I can't go with you. I need to leave," said Kahoni.

"What?" asked Lilo.

"He will probably use me to hurt you. I need to get far away from here," said Kahoni. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Kahoni! Wait!" shouted Lilo.

"Let him go Lilo," said Rubin.

Lilo frowned but nodded.


End file.
